A Platypus Fool
by futureauthor13
Summary: It's April Fools Day, but the smart and suave Perry the Platypus can't possibly be pranked, can he? Oneshot. Perry and Doof friendship. Happy April Fools Day!


**I've been wanting to write a P&F oneshot for a while now, and I just thought of this randomly. Just a silly little idea I thought would be fun to write. Hope you all enjoy! **

"Good morning Agent P," Monogram said. Perry the Platypus looked up at his boss with open ears, ready for his daily assignment. "Today for, this particular mission you will be required to wear a pink tutu, a tiara, and a bunny hat, which are all sitting on the table behind you."

Perry gave his boss a 'Really?' look.

"No huh?" Monogram said. Perry shook his head. "See Carl! I told you it wouldn't work! Agent P is as sharp as a tack when it comes to these things."

Perry gave a small smile. 'Nice try, Major,' the platypus thought, but he already knew what day it was. April Fools. He had heard Buford gush about the holiday all week, how he had a few special pranks in mind for Baljeet. Phineas and Ferb were also planning on making a machine that thought of a million and one prank ideas.

"Well, on to your real mission," Monogram continued, "Since today is April Fools Day after all, Doof will most likely be doing something really evil today. I mean, come on it's April Fools! The day practically made for evil scientist villains and school yard bullies. So, go out there and put a stop to it, Agent P!"

Perry saluted and hopped inside his hovercar, expertly avoiding the whoopee cushion ("See Carl! That one didn't work either!"), and started it up. In just a few short minutes, Perry heard the familiar jingle.

"Doofenshmirtz Evil In-Corperateeeeeed!"

Perry landed in a battle ready position, just for a cage to land over him. "Ah, Perry the Platypus!" Doofenshmirtz greeted, "Nice of you to show up, cause I've got a great scheme today!"

Doof then quickly went from friendly villain mode to ranting villain. "All my life, I've had prank after prank pulled on me! And you'd think with me being a evil genius I would be able to get my revenge! But no! Everytime I've set up a prank, it's failed! And I don't mean 'fail' as in 'function properly', Perry the Platypus. It failed because it would just disappear or become the opposite and make people happy!

"I couldn't understand it, every single prank!" Doof shouted, throwing his hands in the air, "For a while I thought it was because of some mysterious force or something but, you know, that's just crazy!"

'You're telling me,' Perry thought, thinking about Candace.

"Anyway, I decided that if I can't prank, no one can!" Doof shouted, giving an evil smile for effect. "So, I invented, the Prank-Disappearing-Inator! Every single whoopee cushion, can of itching powder, rubber spider and fake chocolate will disappear from the Tri-State Area! And what better day to test it out than April Fools Day! So, witness Perry the Platypus, as I make this the best April Fools Day ever! For me at least!"

As Doof started preparing his inator, Perry took out a paperclip discreetly hidden in his hat. In no time at all, Perry had unlocked the cage. He jumped out, and chittered at Doof. "Krkrkrkrkrkrkr."

"Perry the Platypus, how did you escape?" Doof asked. He thought for a moment. "It was the paperclip, wasn't it? Man, I hate those things!" Perry jumped up and hit Doof right in the nose. With the mad scientist laying on the ground, the agent platypus quickly ran over to the inator and pressed the big red self destruct button.

The Prank-Disappearing-Inator exploded, leaving behind a pile of ash and some broken parts. "My inator! My genius plan!" Doof shouted, "Noooo!"

Even if today's battle wasn't as long or as exciting as some of their other battles, Perry was glad to get home to his family a little early today. As he started up his jetpack, he heard Doof start to yell, "Curse you Pe... Per... Curse..." Perry turned around, and saw Doof sitting on the floor, his knees brought up to his chest.

The platypus blinked in surprise. He knew Doof sometimes got a little depressed after their battles, but they both knew that it was just part of their routine. Doof usually moped about for a couple hours, but by the next day he would be back to his old self. So, seeing Doof so heartbroken was a little surprising.

"Krkrkrkrkrkrkr?" Perry asked, throwing his jetpack on the floor as he walked towards his nemesis.

"Just go away, Perry the Platypus!" Doof shouted, his voice cracking. Getting a closer look, Perry saw that Doof was indeed crying, which made the little monotreme feel about ten times worse. "I can't even get a break today, the one holiday for villains! Maybe I should just give up."

Placing his hands over his eyes, Doof continued to cry. 'Aw, come on Doof, don't do this,' Perry thought, feeling extremely guilty. He couldn't just leave him there on the floor crying. Perry then spotted a small box of tissues sitting conveniently on the coffee table. Perry couldn't very well rebuild his inator and let him win, but he could at least give his nemesis a shoulder to cry on.

Perry walked over to the table, and grabbed the box. But as soon as his paw touched the box, it shook. "Krkrkrkrkr?" A short metal arm holding a creme pie shot out of the box, hitting Perry in the face with the dessert.

'What in the world?' Perry thought as he tried to wipe the whipped creme off his face. But as he did, he heard a familiar laugh. Not an evil laugh, just a happy laugh. Getting the last of the creme off his eyes, he opened them and saw Doof standing in front of him.

"April Fools, Perry the Platypus!" Doof shouted gleefully, "Aw, that was great! I knew you would defeat me so I decided to use that to my advantage!" Perry just looked at the doctor with his mouth wide open. He couldn't believe it! So, was that tragic backstory apart of the joke too.

Still laughing, Doof wiped a stray tear from his eye. "Oh, I can't believe after years and years of pranks failing and disappearing, I got someone! I finally got someone! And what's even better, it's OWCA's best agent! Oh, thank you Perry the Platypus, thank you for making today the best April Fools Day ever! Aw man, I'm in such a good mood now I just might make three inators tonight!"

He should have been mad, or even just annoyed. But honestly, Perry wasn't. The backstory was true, it wasn't just made up for the joke. Now Perry could understand why the doctor wanted to prank him so badly. Even so, seeing Doof do a victory dance, Perry couldn't help but roll his eyes. 'He's such a kid,' Perry thought. But even so, Perry was glad he could help the man he considered a friend deep down.

"Ha, I really got you didn't I, Perry the Platypus." Perry just shrugged his shoulders, smiling. "Aw yes, yes I did get you! Don't try to deny it!" Doof laughed a little more and then gave a happy sigh. "Well, that's all I really had planned for today, so you can leave if you want. Same time tomorrow?"

Perry gave his nemesis a thumbs up. "Great! It's a date!" Perry smiled, gathered up his jetpack, and exited through the door. "Goodbye Perry the Platypus," Doof said, waving goodbye. Perry waved back and then shut the door behind him.

As he walked down the hall (he couldn't very well fly with whipped creme on his face), he could still hear his nemesis talking about how successful his prank was and how happy he was. Unlike the whipped creme, Perry couldn't wipe the smile off his face.

But next year, good guy or not, he was definitely going to get Doof back.

**So yeah, just a silly little idea I had that I wanted to write down. It's late, and most of you probably won't even read it until tomorrow when it's not April Fools, but I don't care. I still enjoyed writing it, and I hope you all enjoyed reading it. **

**Btw, if you're looking for another great Perry and Doof April Fools Day story, check out "Perry's Prank" by Torok7. It's such a funny and sweet story, I was reading it in-between writing this (I had to take a break because before writing this, I had spent five hours working on another story. Yeah, definitely needed a break.). So, please review both stories, and have a nice night! :D**


End file.
